Forum:Toggle Feature
Toggling on the images topic is getting burried when other uses for it are not being suggested. Rather then let alternative uses for it get lost, I decided to start it up here seperate so we can clear what fors and what nots we would use it for. As MF pointed out, using it for images often causes arguments, and has already caused enough as it is. Can we use it for anything else? However, in all due respects to everyone, if images is just the tip of the iceberg on uses, then retiring it before we've had a full proper discussion simply isn't fair. I myself am beginning to admit, applied in the right area toggling IS an advantage, however I still stand by a very limited use for toggling for images sake. Heres what I prepose; we discuss, we decide and then a "toggle guideline" is drawn up to give editors a rough idea on wheat the community would prefer, similaur to how we have a polling guideline when it was first introduced. However I do note I don't think we need a guideline for every little feature introduced, so I'm considering after this if anymore crops up we'll have to make a general editing guideline. Although I note, as this is "appearance" and not "site problems" I'd like this to be saved for another time. So MF I know is getting annoyed with the toggle feature, kdom is now fanning out on what else can be used for it.... Anyone else want to add anything to the mix? 07:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) (Hawk reporting, yeah this is my 15th day without my computer; PC world owes me a lot of explainations...) :All I can say is that the feature should really not be used for decor purposes. Making articles shorter by hiding certain text like history sections for example, is a good idea. It will make navigating articles easier for some. It just needs a proper setup that's all. :Using it for image presentation on the other hand is however gray depending on how it is used. At the very least, it is indeed annoying me. Wanting images for the reason "I like the manga better" is not a very good idea. It's kinda no different than arguing which image should be placed in a certain spot.Mugiwara Franky 08:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Just want to quickly say before I argument more tommorow that when the toggling was introduced I made a help page that try to explain all the toggling method available on the wiki. Kdom 22:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :A help page page and a guideline on how to use something aren't the same thing don't forget though. We can update that help page once we've finished to make it act in place of one. Whatever the case maybe, part of the cause of argument is though its open now its not decided on purpose and reason to exist, hence why we're having this discussion. 23:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :The help page indeed does help people on how to use the toggle feature, however it does not state where it can be used. You can introduce a new feature and tell how to use it, however if you don't specify where it is allowed to be used, people may use it in random areas and ways that might otherwise conflict with existing guidelines. The best example of this happening was the char box proposal. Though you don't necessarily need a guideline or discussion prior to every idea you want to use the new feature, some ideas really need some real serious consideration especially if its a major deal.Mugiwara Franky 08:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) There are already several other usages of toggling on the wikia, for example: * Template:Quiz (I replaced the old buggy navFrame variant) * Template:Golden Lion Pirates Gallery (very suitable here) And generally, removing some instrument because a particular usage of it is (from view of only part of community) bad, is just silly. Ruxax 11:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I suppose that Image Guidelines was not the first article Angel wrote on this wiki. We will know how the toggle is useful little by little. May I say that when I introduced the char box discussion, the first thing you said was not This is against the guidelines. I'm sorry, but I thought I was pretty much aware of the guidelines content and I didn't feel like it was that much against. Also I just want to emphasize that a powerfull use of the toggle feature is that it can modify all the parts that share the same keyword even if they are on different part of the page. I have not an immediate idea of how it could be used but at least we shall know that it can be done. Kdom 19:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Kdom 19:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC)